


What Christmas is For

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, a time of joy and peace meant to be shared with friends and family, the perfect moment for Mabel Pines to hold a party that took all of that into fullfilment.This year, however, things made a turn for the worst before it got better.





	What Christmas is For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/gifts).



> AHH, it's finally done! I'm so glad! I know it's super late already but... uff. I'm happy how it turned out. ^^'
> 
> And I hope the person which is meant to recive it enjoys it as well.
> 
> Especial thanks to that amazing friend that helped me out acting as my beta, you're amazing, sweetie!

_ It started like this. _

 

The nightmares,  _ they usually started this way. _

 

With the sound of uneasy breathing and hurried feet, the echo of angry growls and promises of dead and suffering. Then there was Mabel’s face, determinated,  _ but…  _

 

There was also fear.

 

Imperceptible and well hidden behind a facade of bravado and the optimism of victory. 

 

At least it was that way for the eyes of others, for Dipper, however, the terror that his twin was experiencing at the moment was the only thing he could focus. The reminder of just how utterly dangerous this situation was, and how he needed to do  _ everything _ on his power to make sure his sister reminded safe.

 

_ How he needed to strife with every ounce of his power and wits to protect his family. _

 

The feeling of wind breaking to allow the pass of both of their bodies while they moved up, thanks to a grappling hook, the constant running and changing of directions to avoid getting caught, the struggle to out-smart the omnipresent hellish creature that was giving them chase. And then, the discovery of their trapped friends and the despair of being caught as well.

 

Every scene, every feeling,  _ all so well known. _

 

Memories.

 

_ But not really… _

 

Because the end always took a different turn for what really happened on that horrendous day.

 

Dipper struggled within the vicious grasp Bill had on him, trying to claw his way out to attempt something,  _ anything  _ that could give them the upper hand. Even when he knew that was not a real possibility. And that was the most disheartening part. Hazel eyes turned to look at Mabel, how she continued to fight around despite the fact that there was not a way of getting away, the brunet allowed his body to slump down, feeling defeated, but tensing up for remembering what was to come.

 

A looming eye turned into mischief at the presence of a horrifying threat.

 

**_Eenie..._ **

 

The flashing images of a shooting star and a pine tree, throwing the destiny of both of the siblings at luck.

 

**_Meenie..._ **

 

Despair for the inevitable, and the pleading gaze  of Mabel encountering his eyes full of distress.

 

**_Miney…_ **

 

The last few seconds before being condemned, the call-out for their great uncles to save them from this madness. The fingers of a monster encountering each other, a pine taking shape and Dipper feeling scared and relieved, because his doom signaled Mabel being safe. Eyes closed and waiting for dead. A shooting star flashing last.

 

A snap of fingers.

 

**_You._ **

 

The pained screech of a female and hazel eyes snapping open to see a gruesome act taking place.

 

_ Horror. _

 

_ Horror, and regret, and the feeling of being torn apart. _

 

And Mabel, cheerful and amazing Mabel.

 

_ Gone. _

 

Dipper screamed.

 

_ And the sound of a maniacal and taunting laughter haunted him back to the waking world. _

 

Dipper gasped, engulfed between bed sheets, darkness and the desperate beating of his heart. The young man sat up right the second he was sure his limbs were responding the way they were supposed to, then, he took a deep breath, air leaving his lungs in the form of short huffs. Eyes scanned the expanses of the attic that was acting as his temporary bedroom for the holidays, the outline of the old and well known structure, along with the feeling of the bumps on the mattress, helping to bring him back into reality. The Pines boy also proceeded to use the relaxation techniques he had learned, courtesy of all of his years attending therapy.

 

Moments later, the brunet deemed himself calm enough to avoid falling into a panic attack, but still too shaken to go back to sleep, a small sigh leaving his lips for the verdict. Another sigh, bigger this time, following soon after he fetched his phone to notice just what unholy hour his mind had chosen to make him lose the need to sleep.

 

_ 4:30 A.M. _

 

_ Great. _

 

Dipper flopped down in defeat, groaning and rubbing his face. The eyebags he usually carried around were doing nothing but grow, and with their increasing size, his energy to do  _ anything  _ productive disappeared as well.

 

_ It sucked. _

 

But Dipper knew he couldn’t do much to avoid the  _ ’secondary effects’ _ that coming back to Gravity Falls caused to him. Appart for letting time and routine pass so that his head  _ understood _ the fact that the town was  _ safe,  _ ~~ most of the time. ~~

 

_ Still… _

 

The young man would love to have a way to take away the constant anxiety and paranoia that would surely follow him around for the rest of the day. After awhile of mindless musing and doing unsuccessful attempts of going back to sleep, the male decided to get ready to start the day, it was always better to keep his mind entertained, and there was still a big bunch on the  _ to-do  _ list Mabel had lended to him.

 

With a last sigh, Dipper got rid of his covers and moved to get out of beth, a small shudder shaking his body when his feet made contact with the cold floor, he moved quickly to get some clothes,  not directing his gaze towards the wall that had the triangular shaped window.

 

Dipper would like to avoid dealing with the start of another panic attack during Christmas, thank you very much.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Meanwhile, in a different part of the Mystery Shack, and in an entirely different mood, Mabel Pines welcomed a new day, with even more eagerness with what she usually did, this boost of excitement taking origin thanks to the  _ so-very _ - _ important _ occasion that was taking place that day.  _ Christmas Eve! Her favorite celebration of all the year! _ Apart from her birthday, Halloween, Hanukkah,  _ Valentine’s day…  _ and almost every other holiday humanity had thought of to that moment. 

 

Thought another thing that contributed to the female buzzing was:

 

**_Mabel’s Most Incredibly Anual Dazzling Christmas Party._ **

 

_ (Name in progress). _

 

This celebration had turned into tradition for the moment her Grunkles had given her permission that faithful winter four years ago. And to say she had made good use of that acceptance would be an understatement. 

 

Because even when the event was nothing too  _ grand  _ (the invitations were only lended to close friends and family), the real charm of it all came out from just how warm and full of spirit the brunette managed to make it. From the handmaid decorations, the food and pastries baked at home,  _ the presents…  _ every aspect of the party spoke about joy and bonding.

 

_ It was perfect for the season. _

 

Mabel put the bow to the last of the decorated boxes, and mentally crossed another thing from her list. A excited smile appearing on her lips.  _ Great!  _ Now, she just needed to start baking, while Dipper helped with the cooking, and pray that Grunkle Stan and Ford finished the decorating outside of the shack.

 

With every activity announced on her mind, she proceeded to paste a small note that would let know to everyone which present was theirs, her fingers lingered a little longer over one box in particular, and she couldn’t suppress the smile and giggles that surged from her chest. The sweater resting inside the container was downright hilarious _!  _ And _ she couldn’t  _ wait to show it to her brother.

 

Hopefully, it would make Dipper laugh and ease his nerves a little bit. Mabel knew how hard it was for her twin to adjust to Gravity Falls every time they came back, and she wanted to make it  easier for him this time around.

 

With that small hope inside of her, she marked another box with the name  **’Dipping-dots’** , and continued with the process.

 

Mabel wanted her brother to have something to laugh at, but would  _ never  _ seriously gift him something related to that  _ isocelic bastard.  _

 

_ No, sir. _

 

Dipper’s  _ real _ gift was inside the prettier and shiny box. Ready to be given after the other was left aside.

 

After everything was properly signaled and stacked away in a place that couldn’t be found easily, Mabel puffed her chest proudly and began to march outside her room, she was sure she heard noise coming from the kitchen, which meanted Dipper was already awake and working, and she was going to do her part as well.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Dipper looked at the mirror one last time, making sure he had properly shaven and that the collar of his flannel shirt was properly accommodated. He tried not to linger too much on the horrible sight that his eyebags gave away, mainly to stop himself from putting to much thought on the last sleepless nights he had lived.

 

He had managed to keep all the dark scenarios that his mind conjured at bay, thanks to all of the cooking he had been doing. But now that every dish that Mabel had asked for this year party, was done and out of the way, there was nothing to help him get distracted and keeping it together. The brunet balled his hands into fists to stop them from shaking and took a last deep breath before turning around and exiting the bathroom, he hoped he could maintain himself distracted enough with the aid of all the chatter and people that was going to be around.

 

_ He had to. _

  
  


~*~

  
  


It turned out that all of the people present really helped Dipper out, a lot, with all of the energy and positive vibe going around he had little to no time to dwell over the gloomy images created by his mind. The moment he set a foot down, Mabel was already at his side (‘Dipper! Do you think this dress is good for the occasion? Or does it clash with the decorations we set? What about my make-up? No, wait, that’s not important! What’s important is that the guests are about to arrive and we need to be ready! Come on!’), to drag him towards the door just in time to start receiving the people that had gotten an invitation to come.

 

And between all of the hellos, signaling people where they could put their coats or the presents the had brought, talking about how great and cozy Mabel made the shack look, and how he excelled himself with the food this year (along with keeping an eye on his sister and how  _ smitten  _ she looked to be with a certain heiress, thinking how he would have to pry something more about that fact later), Dipper was truly having a good time.

 

Just now he was sharing a small talk with Wendy, getting distracted the moment Mabel stepped forward to get the attention of everyone and inform them that it was  _ ’Officially Christmas!’  _ Which meant it was time to share hugs and good wishes, and give away  _ presents. _

 

That was actually the part that made most of the party attendants to let out small exclamations of glee. And also the reason why they were all formed in a small circle, with a pile of boxes and other adorned objects laying in the center of it all. The dynamic was the same of every year, a person would be selected at random at would grab one of the presents they brought, giving it to the person that was meant to receive it, then, that person would do the same, and it will continue that way until every gift was given to their respective owner.

 

This time around, Marius was the one who started, and, as expected, Grenda was the next one. Candy was after. And now Mabel was picking out the present she was going to give, a tiny curvature adorning her lips.

 

“Dipperchu, I choose you!” Mabel snickered, some party attendant chuckling as well, while the mentioned scoffed and took a step forward.

 

“Running out of creative nicknames?” He inquired when he was planted in front of his sister.

 

“Nope! I just thought that I could try to be more dorky as a part of your gift.” She quipped with a small shrug, letting her brother take the gift out of her hands.

 

“I will let you know Monstermon is  _ not  _ dorky, it has a deep story, that works also as a complicated game system of strategy.” The male with hazel eyes defended, with a false huff of indignation.

 

“Okay, okay. It’s  _ not  _ just dorky, it is also pretty nerdy.” Mabel snickered, ignoring the eye-roll made by her twin “But let’s keep the geeky talk short! Come on, bro-bro! Open the gift your  _ wonderful and beautiful _ sister worked so hard on making!,” and the female took one of hand towards her chest, features turning pompous, before she broke her own act by a fit of laughter. Dipper couldn’t stop a grin from appearing.

 

“If you insist,” The young man acceded, making a playful bow that made Mabel laugh again “Let’s see…”

 

Dipper proceeded to tear at the paper wrapped around the box, lifting the small lid at the top and picking inside, expression turning curious when he saw a piece of green wool resting innocently inside. One of his hands got hold of the fabric and pulled it outside to get a full glance at it, then…

 

_ Then… _

 

A big, _big,_ hellish and _well-known_ eye stared directly back at him.

 

Dipper felt his breath take a hitch, and his eyes turning wide.

 

_ What…? _

 

And he couldn’t do much to stop all of the terrible thoughts that kept lurking around and used the small break on his psyque to jump out.

 

_ Memories. _

 

The sweater slipped from his grasp...

 

_ Nightmares. _

 

All of them caused by the one-eyed monster.

 

Dipper could just feel  _ terror _ closing up on him.

 

Mabel turned to look back at him, another gift between her hands, a wide smile adorning her lips while her eyes shimmered with excitement to know the reaction of the brunet.

 

Mabel’s smile fell the moment she noticed how the piece of clothing slipped out of her brother’s grip, a look of horror on his eyes, body trembling and starting to double over, breathing turning erratic, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

_ Having a panic attack. _

 

With distress taking over her features, Mabel took a step forward, confused but with the intent of knowing what had gone _ wrong. _ But that was something to do after she properly helped to stop the crisis Dipper was falling into. 

 

However, the sudden movement made Dipper sharply turn to look at her, _his_ _eyes almost completely clouded by panic_ , and before Mabel, or any of the others flabbergasted attendants, could react. The male was sprinting out of the room.

 

Mabel, almost by instinct, followed swiftly. She dedicated a side-glance to where Dipper had been just a few seconds ago, seeing the outline of their shared childhood enemy, letting a strangled sound of understanding and regret. 

 

Dipper hadn’t seen the other side of the sweater. He had only seen the image of Bill  _ motherfucking _ Cipher, standing proudly at the center of the cloth. Not Bill being hit by a bunch of flying reindeers and Santa sleigh,  _ no,  _ only Bill, there and unharmed.  _ And taunting. _

 

_ Oh, dear lord... _

 

Mabel felt close to tears when realization dawned into her. She had, involuntary, triggered her own brother.

 

The fact made her sick, and the feeling of _responsibility_ and wish to make amends, got her to pursue Dipper with even more desperation. In the end, she was left standing in front of the stairs that led towards the hiding place that Wendy showed to them all those years ago. Mabel only let out a small puff of air, before starting to climb up ladder, the door at the top was still open, probably because closing it wasn’t exactly one of Dipper priorities, having to keep it together to reach the rooftop of the Shack being something that required a lot of concentration on its own, especially considering the situation.

 

The chill, proper of the season they were living, was the first thing to hit Mabel, causing her to shudder and cower a little on herself, thought she got back into action the moment she caught sight of the trembling form, that was resting against the corner of the place. 

 

Dipper remained closed on himself, with his legs being held against his chest and his head resting on his knees. He looked so _ small. _

 

And that sight made another pang of guilt to form inside Mabel.

 

She _ didn't  _ meant for _ any  _ of this to happen.

 

The brunette moved quickly but being mindful of her own steps, and she was soon enough crouched next to the shivering form of her twin, putting into use the things she had learned during all those years dealing with the aftermath of the Weirdmaggedon. 

 

“Dipper…” She called softly, with not a real response appart from a small twitch. Mabel let out a shuddery breath and proceeded to direct one of her hands to lay carefully over the shoulder of her brother; the mentioned tensed for a moment, before the shaking got hold of him once more, and Mabel took that as her cue to move her hand towards Dipper’s back, lending small and simple rubs to accompany the stream of reassuring words and multitude of stories that she was letting her vocal chords form.

 

Always in a light tone, not allowing any of the bad emotions clenching at her insides to be left out.

 

The most important thing at the moment was helping Dipper to regain his sense on reality, leaving behind the confines of dark imagery and dreadful feelings. To let him know that he, and every person he cared for, was safe and happy. And that the monster that plagued him was not there, and gone for good.

 

It took a while, but Mabel felt some relief when the breathing of her brother turned more even, and the tremors he experienced started to recede. Until the stiff posture he had remained during all that time, unfurled and changed. Dipper put his head up with a tiny and trembling sigh, and rested it against the wall that he was using as support for his back.

 

And Mabel took her hand away with that, moving a small bit to give the young man some space to breath, and wanting to be respectful in case Dipper was mad or hurt about what she did.

 

The female remained quiet, watching the way eyes so similar to her own explored the expanse of the night sky that rested upon then, a rhythm clear on the way Dipper was taking air to his lungs.

 

A few more minutes in, and Mabel finally deemed adequate to say the word she was itching to say the moment she realized what her actions had caused.

 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

 

The seconds that were filled with the sound of leaves dancing with the wind and the nocturnal life surrounding them, made Mabel nervous.

 

Maybe Dipper was  _ really  _ mad about all of this, Mabel would totally understand if that was the case, she should have been more mindful, she should have taken more things into consideration before doing something like that. Because despite how much easier things had gradually become for the both of them, Mabel should have  _ known _ things were still hard for her twin.

 

“It’s okay.” Dipper spoke, voice light and somewhat raspy. Mabel expression turned into one of disbelief.

 

She needed a few seconds to find her voice after the unexpected response the male gave her “B-but…!” Mabel tried to find the right words when Dipper turned to give her a confused glance “Are you… I mean, you aren’t mad?” The girl with hazel eyes finished, unsure.

 

Dipper tilted his head at that, a frown taking form “I feel like hell,” he stated “But that’s expected, considering I just had a crysis, and all.”

 

“Yes, but…” Mabel tried to argue, to understand, was more like it “It was my fault! I made you have a panic attack!”

 

_ Why wasn’t Dipper upset? _

 

“Well, no. Bill image on the sweater made me have the panic attack.” The brunet answered, matter-of-factly.

 

“But I gave you that sweater!”

 

_ Mabel really, really wanted to understand why Dipper wasn’t reacting badly. _

 

“And I'm sure you didn't had any ill intentions while doing it.” The youngman was now looking at his sister, the determination he had on those words being apparent “Seriously, Mabs, I know you. And whenever you end up doing something that turns out badly in someway, it’s generally because you had a good intention, but ended up trying to accomplish it, a  _ little  _ bit too recklessly.” Dipper finished with a sheepish gesture.

 

“I just wanted to make you laugh,” Mabel said lamley “You always get so upset the first few days when we come back to Gravity Falls. I thought I could help by giving you a funny image to fight the other shitty stuff. But I…” A defeated sigh left her lips “I forgot we don't cop in the same ways.”

 

Dipper smiled knowingly “Told you.”

 

“I still feel terrible about, though” Mabel pouted,  _ she really couldn't shake that feeling off. _

 

“Yeah, so do I.” Dipper answered, closing his eyes, a tiny smirk on his lips “Guess we are even.”

 

“I guess we are,” Mabel smiled at that “But, I still think I have to make it up to you in someway.” She admitted.

 

Dipper made a small frown at that “You  _ really _ don’t have to do that, and…” The young man stopped by a second, seeing the way his sister hadn't stop fidgeting and how guilt still lingered on her eyes despite the curvature on her lips. Then, he concentrated on how gloomy and kind of disconnected he still felt, and how continue dwelling on his recent panic attack was  _ not _ helping,  _ at all  _ “I think there are more important things worrying your mind for you to get distracted with this.”

 

_ “What?”  _ Mabel said, furrowing her eyebrows “Dipper, you are my top-priority right now!”

 

“You sure?” Lips turned upwards “And some thoughts about one  _ Pacifica Northwest  _ aren't occupying some spaces on that head of yours?”

 

“Of course I'm sure! What else could possibly be…” Her brothers words finally got registered by her mind.  _ Oh. _

 

_ Ohhh! _

 

Mabel cheeks turned pink. Then.

 

_ “How do you know about that!?”  _ Mabel almost screeched, a second later she noticed the mistake of her outburst “No, wait! I mean, um,  _ what are you talking about?”  _

 

Yup, she  _ totally _ saved the situation.

 

It didn't matter how the way Dipper was looking at her signaled the contrary.

 

“Seriously, Mabs?” Dipper feigned being hurt “I’m your twin, I will always know when something is up with you.”

 

_ “Oww,  _ that’s really sweet Dip-Dop!”

 

“...That, and you look at her like she's the sun, or something like that.” The tone to that phrase was teasing. 

 

“I do not!” Mabel gasped “Though, Paz’s hair  _ totally  _ looks like sunshine but…”

 

Dipper couldn't contain his laughter.

 

“Hey! It's not funny!” Mabel bumped him with her shoulder “This is really serious!”

 

“I know, I know.” Dipper conceded when he managed to calm down “It's just that, you really have it bad, you know?”

 

“I know.” The female whined in defeat, starting a small fuss “But she is just so perfect! After we solved or differences and started to spend more time together, I noticed she's sometimes just too blunt about things, but she is also so  _ great _ too… and we have so much in common! Uff!” She flopped down.

 

“There, there.” Dipper began to rub his sister back with sympathy “You don't have to look so defeated about it, Pacifica is a pretty good person, you said yourself.”

 

“Exactly! What if… what if she doesn't think I’m enough? I’m not rich, or a genius. I just have my charm and an incredible sense of humor, but…” She shrugged, biting her lower lip.

 

“Well, you're also optimistic, creative, attentive and are full of good ideas and determination.” Dipper mussed, getting Mabel's attention on him “Not to mention that Pacifica looks totally captivated by your charm as it is.”

 

Hazel eyes gave him a  confused look.

 

Dipper chuckled and made a funny look “For calling yourself the  _ best matchmaker,  _ you really are oblivious about your own love life.”

 

Mabel squealed, elated beyond belief about the new revelation that she had gotten,  _ Pacifica liked her, she really did! _

 

This was amazing!

 

As amazing as her own brother. And when Mabel got her cheer back under control, she tackled Dipper into a hug, to show him all of her appreciation.

 

“This is totally an awkward sibling hug, for the most pawsome brother of all times!” She proclaimed, while Dipper yelped for the sudden movement, until he got over his state and surprise and slowly returned the gesture. 

 

Two pats were left on the back of the both of them.

 

“I'm the one supposed to be telling you how  _ awesome  _ you are,” The brunet told.

 

“Nop! Just look at you! Making me so happy when that should be my work with you.” Mabel argued once they separated.

 

“Well, considering that seeing you happy, makes me happy. You have, technically, fulfilled your objective as well.” Dipper pointed out, Mabel gasped once more.

 

“I can't argue with that!” The female giggled “You really make me think you’re a wizard sometimes, Dipping sauce! You always make the situations better, like you have magic!”

 

“Sis, please,” Dipper chuckled.

 

“Ah! Don't try to deny it! You can’t hide your secret anymore.”

 

“That’s because I don't have any secrets,” Dipper rolled his eyes, the antics of his sister truly making him feel on a better mood.

 

Mabel narrowed her eyes “That's what  _ someone  _ with a secret would say!”

 

Dipper gave a tiny snort, shuddering a little when a sudden breeze of chilly air hit him, the youngman let out a small huff “If I  _ did  _ really have powers, I would like to use them to get something warm to wear. Now I’m noticing the fact that is  _ freezing _ out here.”

 

Mabel perked up at that, and a small speck of blue that was resting at her periferia got her attention. She hadn't dropped Dipper’s gift with all of the commotion.  _ Good. _

 

She grinned, reaching for the box, shoving it towards her twin next. “It looks like your great sister have you covered, bro-bro!”

 

Dipper’s features were turned to ones of surprise, he eyed the gift, trying to contain the slight nervousness that started to invade him for the idea of getting in contact with something he had no control whatsoever. The last incident still fresh on his mind.

 

“It's nothing like the other one, don’t worry, I would  _ never  _ gift you something so  _ hideous _ in a serious way,” Mabel quipped when she noticed the hesitation on the actions of her twin “I could open it for you, if you like.”

 

Dipper took a second to consider that, finally deciding to lend the container to the female, finding it better for his mind to not made it deal with mucho more stress that day. Mabel received the gift with a small nod, tearing the paper and raising the top. Feeling proud of what was inside, it was truly one of her best sweaters.

 

“Ta-da!” She proclaimed, pulling the cloth out and displaying it for her brother to see.

 

Dipper let his mouth fall, needing a moment to take in all the details of the piece in front of him. In different shades of blue and specks of white, the constellation Big Dipper was perfectly arranged at the front of the sweater, with pine trees surrounding the edges and the words  _ The strongest of Pines _ at the back. It looked absolutely intricate and the young man couldn't fathom how much effort Mabel put into it.

 

“It’s beautiful.” He all but gushed, taking the sweater between shaking fingers, eyes shining and a expression full of joy.

 

“I'm really glad you like it,” Mabel accepted, lighthearted.

 

“I love it,” Words full of honesty, and another hug to accompany them.

 

A few moments later, Dipper stood up, shaking the dirt that could have gotten on and putting the sweater on. It was a perfect fit. Taking a deep breath of approval, he turned around to offer a hand to his sister.

 

“Let’s go, Mabs, you don't have anything to cover yourself. Besides, you can't keep your guests waiting.” The Pines boy called, Mabel looked at him with confusion, taking the offered appendage, raising herself.

 

“Are you sure?” She inquired, worried “We don't have to get back if you don't feel up to it.”

 

Dipper shook his head “I’m okay, Mabel. And I want to enjoy what's left of Christmas with everyone else.” Then he added “And it’s the perfect chance to show-off your amazing creation. You totally out-did yourself.”

 

“Oh, please.” Mabel exclaimed, giving a playful push to her twin “You are making me blush!”

 

“I'm just telling the truth,” He defended “So, should we get inside?”

 

Mabel thought for a moment, looking the determined gaze of her brother before nodding “Let's go.”

  
  


~*~

 

When they made it back to the room where the party was being held, the first to approach them was grunkle Stan, followed closely by Ford, both held small faces of worry, but it was obvious they took charge on holding the celebration together and working. How others just dedicated a few side-glances, tiny smiles or thumbs-up (in Wendy's case, for example).

 

“Everything okay, kiddo?” Was the words that Stan used to get the attention of his nephew, still shaken by how close to devastation Dipper appeared to be the last time they saw him.

 

“We can grap things up for tonight if you're not feeling up to it.” Was what Ford added, in a similar fashion to the one of his brother.

 

Dipper shook his head "Everything it's fine, don't worry," He directed a small smile to his grunkles, talking loud enough to let everyone hear "Besides, I'm pretty sure I have already delayed Mabel's party activities enough."

  
  
"Pfft, bro-bro, please! Who makes plan activities for a party?" Mabel interjected, entwiging her arm with her brother's "It takes away all the fun! Now come, are you ready to make some crazy memories with all the people we care for?"

  
  
"Yes, definitely, absolutely."

  
  
And that small comment made them share a complicit smile, before marching forward to let the warmth and joy of the place to engulf them once more.

 

Christmas was meant to be enjoyed in that way, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this mess of a story, my first time writting so much Mabel, I hope she turned out okay. And I deeply apologize if that's not the case.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
